


Delightful Disaster

by Angeltiny13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltiny13/pseuds/Angeltiny13
Summary: Hongjoong swore he wasn’t trying to burn the dorm down. He could blame his severe lack of focus as of late, or he could blame the sensitive smoke detector. To save his pride, he blamed the smoke detector.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Delightful Disaster

Hongjoong swore he wasn’t trying to burn the dorm down. He could blame his severe lack of focus as of late, or he could blame the sensitive smoke detector. To save his pride, he blamed the smoke detector. 

“Didn’t think I’d ever hear about  _ you  _ cooking?” Seonghwa teased, nudging Hongjoong’s shoulder with his own, as they sat on the curb in front of their dorm. They and the rest of the group waited for the fire department to give the all-clear for them to return. The members would’ve laughed Hongjoong down the street had it not been for Seonghwa’s stern look. 

“You didn’t have to come all the way back,” Hongjoong mumbled, tangling his fingers together in his lap. He looked up. “You’re supposed to be filming all day.”

Seonghwa’s brows rose, big eyes blinking. His surprise melted into soft understanding. “Hongjoong, if I get an alert the fire alarm’s gone off, I’m going to rush over. The team comes first.” He leaned into Hongjoong’s space, lowered his voice. “You come first.” After making sure everyone was preoccupied, he placed a quick peck on Hongjoong’s cheek.

Hongjoong nearly jumped out of his skin, the electric shock of the contact sending his brain into the stratosphere. He whipped his head around to where their manager was standing, back turned and prattling on the phone. After shoving away a laughing and completely unphased Seonghwa, he pulled his hood over his head and yanked the strings to cover his flaming cheeks. 

Everything had been so upside down lately and Hongjoong was starting to get dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head.

It started with hearing the good news that Seonghwa, Yunho, San, and Jongho landed pretty significant roles in the drama adaptation of Imitation. Proud would be an immeasurable understatement of the feeling that inflated Hongjoong’s chest—especially seeing the pure disbelief that rounded Seonghwa’s eyes. 

That night, Hongjoong heard the tell-tale sounds of restlessness (bed creaking, sheets rustling) coming from the top bunk. Sighing a laugh to himself, he climbed the ladder and lied on top of Seonghwa’s chest, letting his weight keep him from any more tossing and turning. “You’re gonna do great,” he whispered into the older boy’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his narrow middle. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss Seonghwa’s subtle curves.

“But what if I—”

Hongjoong propped his chin up on Seonghwa’s chest, pressed a finger to his lips. “No buts.  _ You  _ are amazing, so you’re gonna be amazing at anything you do.” His head lowered with Seonghwa’s eventual exhale. 

“Okay,” Seonghwa said, running a hand down the back of Hongjoong’s head, fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Thank you. I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the finger on his lips.

“Hey, stop that,” Hongjoong chided, pointing his finger at Seonghwa’s nose, making his eyes cross. “I- I told you I can’t handle when you say things like that out of nowhere.”

Seonghwa smirked. “Things like what? ‘I love you?’”

“Stop,” Hongjoong whined, scrunching his nose.

This too was new and raw and delicate, like paper boats on water, rose petals near fire. After several late night talks filled with anxiety about what could happen if they were caught, they decided to try being together, or as together as they could be given their circumstances. Every day was terrifying and precious and Hongjoong cherished all of it. The kilowatt grins and playfully caustic banter on camera were all worth the shy smiles and fleeting touches off. 

Hongjoong didn’t know what he did to deserve someone so patient. They were both navigating uncharted waters, but Hongjoong especially struggled with relaxing enough to be physically affectionate or share the worries that weighed him down. But Seonghwa was always there, waiting, ready to accept whatever Hongjoong was comfortable giving, little by little. 

Even when they were just friends, and before, when Hongjoong’s stubbornness and self-reliance kept him secluded, Seonghwa was always there. So, when he woke for the first time in years to an empty room echoing with the absence of Seonghwa’s honeyed humming, Hongjoong didn’t know how to move through his day.

Instead of spending his free time in the studio, he spent it at the dorm so he’d be there when Seonghwa got back. The stunned joy on Seonghwa’s face when he strolled into their shared room at the end of the day and saw Hongjoong was worth the subsequent teasing. 

“You  _ stayed  _ for  _ me _ ?” he’d joke, crushing Hongjoong in a hug.

“It’s not a big deal,” Hongjoong would say, trying to break away from Seonghwa’s arms.

He’d only tighten his hold until they were lying on their sides, Hongjoong’s back pressed to Seonghwa’s front, their hands folded over each other on Hongjoong’s stomach. The younger would ask how the other’s day went until yawns interrupted every other sentence and excited stories dissolved into half-phrases and docile snores. 

Hongjoong wasn’t used to being the last to fall asleep.

Between group schedules and individual activities, alone time was hard to come by. Any time they had to themselves was spent passed out; Seonghwa usually joined Hongjoong in his bottom bunk, too tired to climb the ladder to his own bed. 

Hongjoong felt bad because Seonghwa was still trying to be Seonghwa—the reliable oldest brother, always tolerant, always willing to listen and offer support. But Hongjoong saw the dark circles beneath the meticulous makeup, the heavy eyelids, the sagging shoulders, the dozing. Was that what he looked like on the mornings after long studio sessions?

The worry and urge to wrap Seonghwa in a blanket burrito and lock him in their room until he got enough rest was a feeling Hongjoong didn’t quite know what to do with. Maybe making Seonghwa sleep would’ve been a less hazardous idea than what popped into his head one night after Seonghwa had fallen asleep mid-sentence. 

He nuzzled closer to Hongjoong, mumbling dreamily about tteokbokki. 

Looking back, he probably should’ve just ordered delivery, but at the time, a rookie at love whose heart easily bent to the will of a certain brown-haired boy, he thought making it from scratch would make Seonghwa happier. Learning to cook his boyfriend’s favorite dish was the least he could do.

_ Boyfriend _

As he boiled water, dried anchovies, and dried kelp in a shallow pan, he tasted that word on his tongue, savoring its odd sweetness. It was a taste he was trying to get used to, a taste he was allowing himself to indulge in. Seonghwa was more than willing to indulge him, sometimes in the riskiest places. Hongjoong wished the fear of being caught didn’t just rile him up more. 

Even their bedroom, which they considered their most private refuge, wasn’t 100% safe from prying ears. One night, when their usual make out led further to Seonghwa’s head between Hongjoong’s legs, they found out how loud the younger could get. He tried to be quiet, really he did, but Seonghwa’s relentless tongue made them resort to Hongjoong biting a pillow to muffle his wanton cries. 

After sucking Hongjoong to a trembling orgasm, Seonghwa rose to his hands and knees, gaze dark and unraveled. “One day, I’ll take you somewhere you can be as loud as you want.”

Hongjoong had only seen those fierce, hungry eyes on stage. The fact that they were directed at him made him shiver, fresh arousal making his dick twitch. 

The blush-inducing fantasy distracted him enough he didn’t realize the high heat on the stove evaporated the water and started burning the anchovies and kelp. He snatched a hand towel from the drawer, tried to bat away the flames. It was too late.

The smoke had already reached the detector, and the ear-splitting beeps bounced like throwing knives against the walls, flushing all the members from their rooms. 

Now, the pair sat on Hongjoong’s bed, containers of delivered tteokbokki in their laps after receiving the all-clear from the fire department. The sharp, silvery scent of anchovies and distinctly sea-green smell of kelp wafted through the dorm. Every few minutes, Seonghwa would giggle to himself and try to swallow it with a piece of rice cake. 

“Stop laughing,” Hongjoong finally said, pouting. 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa said. “I’m just trying to figure out why you were cooking and can’t come up with anything.”

Hongjoong blinked, dropping his chopsticks into his near-empty container. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing.” Hongjoong continued eating, nonchalant.

“No, what’s the reason, Joongie?”

‘Nope. If you don’t know, I’m not telling you.” Hongjoong turned his head up, pointing his nose toward the ceiling.

“Joong,” Seonghwa sang, rubbing his nose against Hongjoong’s cheek.

“Mmm mm.” Hongjoong rolled his shoulder to brush the older off. 

Seonghwa set his bowl on the bed, leaned in closer to trail thorough, riant kisses down his neck. 

Hongjoong gasped at a particularly firm love bite. He surrendered. “Okay, okay fine.” He bowed his head. “-was for you,” he muttered like the words were one.

“Hm?”

Hongjoong sighed. “It was for you,” he admitted, eyes still on the last rice cake in his bowl.

After a silence Hongjoong hated every moment of, Seonghwa finally spoke. “Hongjoong, look at me.”

No sooner did he lift his head were his lips covered by Seonghwa’s, reaching down his throat and stealing his breath straight from his lungs. He tasted the summer firework spiciness of the hot pepper sauce as Seonghwa licked into his mouth. 

Seonghwa tugged on his bottom lip, then leaned back. “Thank you. I love you.”

Instead of his usual dramatic tsundere reaction, Hongjoong said, “I love you too, Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a compilation of a bunch of ideas for separate one-shots I had (but didn't have the time to write) combined into one. This could be connected to Song for You if you squint. Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Twitter // @angeltiny13


End file.
